Need
by ZiggyChaos
Summary: Set after "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor and Sarah Jane find their needs met by each other. This was written before Lis Sladen died.


**Need**

Ziggy

Sarah Jane Smith read the words on the computer screen. For the umpteenth time. Realizing her mind wasn't about to process the information in front of her, she finally pushed back from the desk with a loud sigh. Picking up her empty mug, she took it to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. She paused, thinking of the mundanity of the action. The sheer normalcy in a life that would never be, could never be, allowed to be ordinary.

It had only been a couple of days since the failed wedding. Luke and his friends were back at school. Sarah Jane was grateful for that. Keeping up the pretense of a regular day—well, a day without her thinking about getting married, at any rate, because her life was never what one could call _normal—_was harder than she thought it'd be. The teenagers were quite clever, so she had to be careful.

And realizing she could never allow herself the luxury of something as mundane as falling in love, lest it be a trap in disguise, wasn't an easy thing to have to deal with.

As she turned from the sink, Sarah Jane paused as she heard the sound. A very familiar grinding noise filtered from the attic. Unable to help the smile that flitted across her face, she hurried up the staircase to the upper floor of the house, just in time to see the TARDIS solidify in the place it had been just a couple of days before. Her heart beat faster, wondering what was wrong, for the Time Lord was never one for just a social visit.

It took several long moments before the TARDIS's door swung open with its customary creak. A tousled head showed itself; Sarah was reminded of Luke checking to see if the coast was clear when he was about to do something he knew was wrong. Dark eyes met hers; Sarah was relieved to see it was the same incarnation of the Doctor she'd last seen. Relieved, yet she could almost sense something was amiss.

The wrongness evaporated temporarily as a wide grin split the Time Lord's face. He straightened, quickly adjusted his tie and stepped out of the TARDIS. "Sarah Jane Smith!" he proclaimed happily, crossing the short distance between them to envelop her in a tight hug.

She embraced the brown pin-striped form. "Doctor."

When they pulled apart, Sarah gave her alien friend a long look.

"What?" the Doctor demanded.

"Just wondering why you're here. There's not a crisis of some sort, is there?"

"No, no crisis. The TARDIS brought me, you know how the old girl is, always landing in places where she probably shouldn't. Well, not that I shouldn't be here; no reason I can't stop by to visit an old friend, now, is there? Besides, I wanted to check on you, make sure you're all right..." he saw her patiently gazing at him "...and everything," he finished lamely.

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking," she replied curtly, for some reason his caring attitude annoyed her instead of giving her comfort.

"Are you really?"

Sarah opened her mouth, then closed it. Some things never changed, no matter how many times the Doctor did: he always had a superior attitude. "Cup of tea?" she asked finally.

"I'd love it."

"Then, come on, you," Sarah Jane stated casually, tucking her arm through his, leading him from the attic. His simple question about her well-being had given her pause; she was determined to make this a pleasant visit for her old friend.

As they descended the stairs, the Gallifreyan took in his surroundings. He realized he hadn't been in his former traveling companion's house yet; not beyond the attic, in any event. He decided he liked it. It was roomy without being over large (not that there was anything wrong with having an abode with a large interior, he reiterated to himself with a sniff). He was glad to see Sarah Jane had done well for herself.

Sarah left him in the living room. A short while later, she returned to find him, glasses on, inspecting a piece of artwork. "Over here, you," she stated, setting the tea tray on a low table in front of the couch.

Tucking away his specs, the Doctor sat down beside his human friend. He inspected the plate of chocolate digestives and frowned.

Sarah Jane paused in pouring tea. "What's wrong? No, let me guess," she finished the task at hand, held out the cup to her guest, "this version of you doesn't like chocolate."

"It's not that," the Doctor replied absently. He met her gaze even as he reached out to take the proffered tea. "No banana cakes?"

"Banana?"

"Yes, banana."

"Since when do you like banana?"

"Since a couple of bodies ago."

"Sorry, no banana, but I'll be sure to keep some in stock just in case you decide to visit again."

The Doctor gave her a mega-watt grin. "That's my Sarah Jane!" He sipped the hot beverage.

They sat quietly for a few comfortable moments. Finally, Sarah asked, "Doctor, what happened after the Earth was returned to its orbit? You had a TARDIS-full of people and, now, you're traveling alone again."

The Doctor set aside his barely sipped tea. "They're gone," he stated simply.

Sarah reached over, placing her hand over his. She waited quietly, setting aside her own tea, and was rewarded a minute later when he explained to her what happened. His usually sure voice faltered when he told her Donna's fate, and Sarah Jane could feel her own heart ache.

When he'd finished, she said, "Doctor, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. Besides, I came here to check up on _you_, remember?"

She sighed in frustration. Would he ever open up, let others help him through his pain?

Then the journalist felt a stab of distress. "I'm fine," she told him, determined to uphold the same composure she'd maintained since the wedding.

"Sarah, it's okay to say you're hurting," the Doctor stated gently.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!" Sarah snapped in vexation. "You, who hides his feelings from everybody else! You won't even acknowledge how much losing Donna meant to you!" At the stricken expression on her friend's face, she was instantly contrite. "Oh, Doctor, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

He waved her off. "No, no. You're right. I'm very good at doing that."

"Not so much with this incarnation," she commented with a small smile. The expression quickly crumpled and, as much as she tried to prevent it, her eyes welled with tears at the sheer unfairness of it all. Why couldn't both of them have a little personal happiness in their lives? After everything they did for the universe and the Earth, didn't they deserve that much? As grateful as she was to have Luke in her life, couldn't she have a personal relationship as well? Someone to help _her_ get through the bad times?

The Doctor gently pulled her head onto his shoulder; the wall surrounding her emotions crumbled and the tears flowed. She clung to him as she released the pent-up anguish of the past few days. Having to hide her feelings from Luke and his clever friends. The years spent waiting for the Doctor to return to her only to find out he'd moved on with his life and feeling that, somehow, she'd failed him by not truly getting on with her own until the encounter with the Krillitanes. Wanting to be normal and, yet, having a sense of pride by quietly helping to defend the Earth. The privilege of having traversed time and space, but at a personal cost.

She was suddenly aware of the Doctor's gentle hand brushing through her hair before he laid a kiss on the top of her head. It was something she never thought she'd ever experience: the Doctor touching her in what could be construed as a somewhat intimate manner. She felt herself grow hot with desire and, for once, didn't even try to restrain it. She _needed_ this, to let herself go.

Sarah pushed herself upright to stare into his face. His brown eyes held nothing but warmth in them. And, perhaps, a touch of desire? For her, even after all these years? Quickly, before she could give herself a chance to think, she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

She heard a muffled "Wha-?" against her mouth, but pressed herself harder against him, holding the back of his head. After a moment, he melted into the kiss, returning it wholeheartedly. Her hands came round to the front, began to tug on the wildly patterned tie around his neck, loosening it.

If she felt any trepidation at what she was doing, it vanished when she realized _he_ was in the process of divesting _her_ of her clothes. Her fingers worked quicker, stripping the loosely knotted tie from his collar, then working swiftly down the buttons of his shirt. Their lips parted as they quickly shed their outer garments, each helping the other divest themselves of concealing fabric. As soon as that was accomplished, the Doctor captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Then he was working his way along her jawline, before licking at her right ear lobe.

Moaning with pleasure, Sarah shifted her hands to tangle in his dark hair. Oh, it felt so _good. _She'd given up hope that this would ever happen, letting herself be content with just his friendship. She'd only experienced this in the wild abandon that was her dreams.

Abruptly, he scooped her into his arms. She was vaguely aware that he hadn't asked her the way to her bedroom, but she didn't dwell on that thought as she nibbled on his neck. She could feel him growling in his throat and knew she'd found a sensitive spot.

The Doctor hurried over to her bed, laid her on top of the duvet. He resumed tasting her, kissing and licking over her chin, down her throat into the valley between her breasts. A soft hand pushed aside the strap of her lace bra as Sarah moaned once again, her hands kneading the Doctor's shoulders and back.

"Oh, Doctor!" she nearly yelped as his clever tongue flicked at a nipple. She could feel him smile as he worked his magic on her... licking, kissing, nipping his way down her body to the nest of hair between her legs. She realized she hadn't _felt _him removing her knickers, nor his own undergarments. Wait, did the Doctor even _have _any underwear on? But the point was a moot one and lost in the ecsasty of the magic he was performing on her. She felt herself grow hot and moist as she spread her legs to allow his tongue better access.

Groaning, Sarah was astonished when he was again bringing his lips down on hers, giving her a taste of her own juices. Damn, he was as quick in bed as he was with his fancy words and Time Lord attitude! He was now straddling her hips, his hands planted on either side of her head, as he leaned over her. She broke off the kiss and, with a quick, sly grin, began her own explorations of his body.

She tasted her way across his jaw and neck while her hands performed their own magic up and down the length of his torso. He was thin, definitely skinnier than any of his previous incarnations, but she could feel the strength in those muscles. He moaned when she nipped lightly at one of his nipples and she silently reveled at his reaction.

"Do that again," the Doctor panted, his voice husky, "and I'll have to take you now!"

"Promise?" she teased, lying her head back against the pillow so she could look into his fathomless eyes. She was pleased to see need —need for _her_- in the depths. It was something else she'd only imagined in her fantasies.

"Oh, Sarah Jane, I never knew you had such an evil streak in you!"

In answer, she pulled his head down to nibble at hisearlobe, eliciting another moan of pleasure from him. He drew his head back, only to begin kissing her again, blazing a fiery trail down her neck and between her breasts.

Sarah realized he had scooted down alittle and gently used his knee to spread her legs further apart. As the Doctor nibbled at the base of her neck, he quickly thrust into her. Sarah gasped with pleasure, her muscles tightening around his length. He pushed himself up, just enough so he could gaze desiriously down at her, as he rocked back and forth. Moving with his rhythm, Sarah pulled his head down to soundly kiss him, her tongue probing inside his mouth.

He arched his back as he released into her. Sarah Jane's grip tightened in his hair as sheer pleasure washed though her, triggering her own orgasm. They rode through the wave of ecstasy together.

Relaxing, brown eyes still bright, the Doctor grinned down at her. His spent manhood slid out of her as he leaned down once again to kiss her neck and breasts. He growled softly as he savored the scent of her on her moist skin.

Sarah leaned her head into the pillow, unable to imagine anything more wonderful than the past few moments, for he'd just taken her further than she ever thought possible. When he paused in his ministrations, she smiled at him, noting the slight sheen to his skin, the dampness in his hair. "Keep that up and I'll have to force myself on you again." As she spoke, she ran her hands the length of his body, and was rewarded when he gasped as she lightly stroked his penis.

"Promise?" he growled, growing hard once again.

"Oh, yes," she purred, pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had recovered. But then, she reminded herself, he wasn't human. He didn't abide by the same rules as her species in other matters, why should he in this? She smiled at the thought. All the better for her.

"_Molto bene!_" He leaned over to capture her lips with his, beginning round two.

Sarah Jane awoke later on her left side, tucked under the Doctor's right arm. She raised herself up on an elbow to find the Time Lord lying on his back, eyes closed. She couldn't help herself; she ran her fingers through his dark locks. As she did so, his eyes opened. He turned his head to look at her, the expression on his face unreadable.

Concerned, she let her hand drop to his bare chest. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor stated simply.

"What? For having sex with me?" Sarah Jane asked. Her hurt pride collapsed into fear. Had she just risked losing the friendship of this special man for a few moments of heated passion?

"For taking advantage of you. You're still getting over Peter, afterall, and for me to just expect you to literally drop everything because I'm lonely, well, that wasn't fair to you, now, was it? I should have left the moment I realized where the TARDIS brought me. This wasn't right-"

Sarah couldn't help herself. She started to laugh.

The Doctor frowned, rising into a sitting position. "What?"

She sat up as well. "And here I thought _I _was taking advantage of _you_!"

"No!" he stated, eyes wide.

"Yes!"

His eyebrows drew into a questioning look. "Really?"

"Really!" Sarah stated, chuckling, before growing serious. "I thought for a moment that maybe I had pushed you too far and you'd leave and never come back." Her voice became more shy. "I was a little forceful, afterall."

"You? Forceful?" he teased. "Never!"

"Oh, you!" She swatted playfully at his arm before leaning over to give him a kiss. She felt the Time Lord's right hand cup the back of her neck, so she deepened the kiss, putting her hands on his chest, over the double-staccato of his heartsbeats.

The Doctor pulled back, his right hand caressing her dark hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you."

"Well, you could have fooled me! I've known you for how many regenerations?"

"Ah, but I was more pompous then. I mean, _a cape_? What possessed me to wear that blasted cape?" He shook his head, remembering his younger self.

"I thought you were very becoming. You drove the Brigadier absolutely 'round the bend!"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Sarah Jane nestled her head against his shoulder. She felt his arm go around her. "So-o, the TARDIS brought you here, did she? That explains the bewildered look on your face when you got here."

"The old girl always knows what's best for me. I guess she decided what was best for me was seeing you. Well, besides checking up on you." The Doctor paused, then, "She always did like you."

"I always liked her, too. She wanted us to be together?"

"Oh, yes."

"She always was far cleverer than you."

"Oh, yes."

Sarah almost raised her head in surprise. "I never thought I'd hear you admit that."

"With great age comes great wisdom," the Doctor answered. "Or so they say. Somehow I don't think they meant me when they said it."

"Oh, I bet they did."

"And you know this, how?"

Sarah raised her head to gaze into his brown eyes. "You finally came back to me."

"So I did." He smiled, pulling her head down so he could rest his chin on top of her dark hair. He wrapped his arms around her. "My Sarah Jane!" he breathed, feeling more complete than he had in a long, long time.

"My Doctor!"

2/11/10


End file.
